Silence in Chaos
by BlueStar19
Summary: The Autobots have captured a Decepticon. Megatron wants an important Autobot to Prime to get his warrior back. The Autobots don't give up easily. For all they know it could be a trap.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I've been thinking of this story for a while now. Hope you guys enjoy it. G1. Both Silverflaire and Gunner are the same age. They would be considered 19 in human years so only teens in Cybertronian years.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Optimus sir, we've captured a 'Con," Cliffjumper reported.

"Put him in the brig and get ready gather information," said Optimus.

A struggling grey and silver bot passed him as Ironhide led him to the brig. A silver and white mech came out of the hall and to Optimus. His clouded blue optics proved that he was blind. Optimus carefully grabbed the mech's shoulders and hugged him.

"Silverflaire, what are you doing here?" asked Optimus.

"I got bored and wanted to know what was going on. I heard Sire bring in a prisoner," said Silverflaire. "Do you know who he is dad?"

"I do not know yet. I have never seen him before," said Optimus. "Why don't you go see your Carrier down in the medibay. It is time for your check-up."

"Do I have to go?" Silverflaire whined.

"Yes you do," said Optimus and lead him to the medibay.

Ratchet was waiting patiently. He knew that his son was blind and needed to take it easy. Optimus smiled and retracted his mask before kissing his mate. He rubbed the medic's swollen abdomen. Ratchet moaned and pushed Optimus away.

"Knock it off. We can do that later with 'Hide. I need to give our son a check-up," said Ratchet.

"I know, but I can't help myself. I love it how you're so sensitive when sparked," said Optimus and quickly left.

"I swear that one of these days I'm going to kill him," Ratchet vowed.

"Hey mom, is the sparkling moving around yet?" asked Silverflaire.

" _They_ are kicking yes. I just found out that I will be having triplets," said Ratchet.

"Wow, I just hope that they can except me. Everyone treats me kind of different just because I'm blind," Silverflaire sighed. "I just wish that I was like the others. I don't like being blind and crippled."

"I know son, but things happen for a reason," said Ratchet. "Now up on the berth. I need to get this done. I'm starting to get tired from the sparklings. Been kicking and moving around for days on end."

"At least I wasn't like that," Silverflaire joked.

"Thank Primus for that. These little guys will be my end if they don't stop fighting and moving," said Ratchet.

Silverflaire finished with the exam and left down to the brig. He sensed that his father was there. Ironhide was surprised to see his son down with him.

"Hey dad. So where's our new prisoner?" asked Silverflaire.

"He's on the far end to the right," said Ironhide. "What are you up ta?"

"Just wanted to tell them that they will be safe from any pain. I know that you guys wouldn't hurt any prisoners. That's not the Autobot way," said Silverflaire.

"Alright, but be careful," said Ironhide. "This one is a frisky one."

Silverflaire felt his way to the cell. Once there he picked up the energy of the other. He could feel those blood red optics staring at him.

"I'm Silverflaire. I want to know your name and to tell you that you will not be harmed. The Autobot way is to not inflict any kind of pain to prisoners," said Silverflaire.

"Just go away. I don't need your pity," said the raspy voice that always dripped with venom.

"Just tell me your name and a bit about yourself," said Silverflaire.

"Fine, but only to keep you away. My name is Gunner. I always go out to look at nature. Then you Autobots come and capture me," said Gunner. "I just wanted to be at peace and get away from my father's troops."

"Your father is Megatron? I never knew that he would have a family," Silverflaire said.

"Yeah, but his mate was killed not too long ago. I needed to clear my mind. My older siblings are working on bringing him back to life," Gunner explained. "Soundwave was the best Carrier ever. Always treated my father right and kept him sane. Now he's lost it."

"Soundwave. Oh yes, I heard that Grimlock was the distraction while Bumblebee killed him," Silverflaire recalled. "I'm sorry to hear that. I still have my parents."

"You're lucky then," Gunner muttered. "Leave me alone now. I know that you're going to go tell them who I belong to. Then they'll just kill me."

"No they won't. I'll make sure of it," said Silverflaire.

"Can't you see me? I look like scrap and the one that everyone wants to kill," said Gunner.

"No I can't see. I was sparked blind and crippled," said Silverflaire and left.

Megatron pounded his fist down on the arm of his throne. The Autobots had just captured his son. He already lost Soundwave. He couldn't lose his son.

"Starscream! I need you to capture an Autobot that will make Optimus Prime's side weak. Then contact them a few days after doing so. I want my son back unharmed and alright," said Megatron.

"As you wish mighty Megatron," Starscream said and left.

"Gunner, please be strong for me," Megatron whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No more writer's block for this story. Or at least for now. I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Silverflaire went out on patrol with Jazz. The two talked for a bit. After finding a spot to rest, Silverflaire sat down and rested. Jazz walked up to him and started to rub his back.

"Thank you Jazz," said Silverflaire and moaned as Jazz got rid of the tension in his back.

"No problem. I know what it's like to be in your condition," said Jazz. "Luckily Ratch was able to fix my leg and make a visor so that I can see. Being blind has its downers."

"I just wish that I was able to see. I want to know what things look like. I don't even know what my own family looks like," said Silverflaire with a sigh. Jet engines were heard coming for them. "Jazz, take cover. I can sense Decepticon jets coming toward us."

"You're right," said Starscream. "Nice of you to notice us."

Thundercracker and Skywarp landed next to their trine leader. Silverflaire heard a gun go off and someone falling. Jazz laid there and Starscream smirked.

"Come along now kid," said Starscream.

"No, I will not," Silverflaire refused.

"Skywarp, you know what to do," said Starscream.

Said seeker teleported behind Silverflaire and knocked him unconscious. Silverflaire fell forward but was caught by Thundercracker. The three trine mates left with their prisoner. Jazz woke up just after they were out of sight. He looked around for Prime's son, but couldn't find one. Jazz headed back to the _Ark_ to inform Prime of the current situation. He wasn't going to be a happy mech.

~~~000

"Lord Megatron, the prisoner is in his cell. The best part is that he's blind," said Starscream.

"Excellent work," Megatron praised. "I shall go pay him a visit."

Megatron walked down to the cell. Silverflaire was tied to a ceiling chain, his knees almost touching the ground. His helm was down, but was up when Megatron entered the cell.

"Dad?" asked Silverflaire in high hopes.

"No, Megatron," said Megatron.

"Where am I? What do you want with me? I have done nothing to deserve this," said Silverflaire.

"I'm using you to get my son back. I cannot lose him," said Megatron and went to the wall and pushed a button.

The hum of electricity filled the air and down the chains. Silverflaire yelled in pain. Megatron grinned and enjoyed seeing his prisoner in pain. The torture went on for hours. Silverflaire's frame was broken and beaten. His ragged gasps of pain were music to Megatron's audios. He left the cell after tasting Silverflaire's Energon. Oh how he couldn't wait to see Prime's face when he found out that he had captured one of his Autobots.

~~~000

"Prime, it's urgent," said Jazz when he ran into the control room.

"What is it Jazz?" asked Optimus, fearing when he didn't see his son with his soldier. "Where's Silverflaire?"

"That's what I came to tell you about. Starscream and his trine captured him while we were on patrol," said Jazz.

"What?!" Optimus shouted.

"He probably did it to get something," said Prowl.

Teletraan 1 beeped with an incoming message feed. Optimus answered it and scowled when Megatron appeared on the screen.

"Megatron," Optimus growled. "What do you want?"

"I want you to return to my son to me," said Megatron.

"And if we refuse," Optimus pushed on. An image appeared next to Megatron. Optimus gasped at his son's beaten form.

"You won't see him again, or at least alive," Megatron threatened.

"Where do you want to meet?" asked Optimus.

"Some of my men will come to bring you to my base. Do not resist them or else... well you know," said Megatron and cut off the transmission.

"Prime, what is going on?" asked Ratchet when he came in rubbing his back.

"Don't worry about it love. I will be right back," said Optimus and left the base with Gunner in tow. Ironhide came in and went to Ratchet.

"Come on Ratch, I'll explain later. I don't need you to stress out," said Ironhide.

~~~000

"Here he is," said Starscream.

"Where is he?" asked Optimus.

"You shall get him once I get my son," said Megatron.

Optimus glared at him before nodding to Gunner. The younger bot went to his father and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" asked Megatron.

"I am fine," said Gunner. "Just hated being around them so much."

Starscream brought out Silverflaire and stood by Megatron. The Decepticon leader brought out a knife and grabbed Silverflaire's throat and cut it. Energon gushed out in great rivers. Optimus rushed forward and caught his son before retreating away from the base. He had to rush to save his son. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.


End file.
